Why I, Bumper Allen, Hates Aubrey Posen with Burning Passion
by The Moureo
Summary: Alasan kenapa Bumper Allen membenci Aubrey Posen sepenuh hati. Mari kita melihat kembali masa-masa lalu yang terlewat.


**All not mine but the idea and the plot.  
Thanks.  
Enjoy!**

**-moukafrappe-**

* * *

**Why I, Bumper Allen, Hates Aubrey Posen with Burning Passion**

**_Alasan satu._**

_Ten_

Satu hari di bulan Agustus, dimana matahari bersinar terik, Bumper Allen kecil sedang mendinginkan lidahnya dengan sebatang popsicle. Di taman bermain itu tidak ada siapa-siapa, dan Bumper senang. Dia tidak perlu berebut kursi ayunan itu dengan siapa-siapa—bukan berarti dia tidak keberatan untuk berebut, hanya saja dia lebih memilih berebut ayunan di udara yang dingin.

Bumper berayun-ayun sendirian, lidahnya bermain di manisan beku tersebut, menikmati dingin di wajahnya. Namun dingin itu tidak bertahan lama, karena es itu habis. Bumber mendengus dan melompat dari ayunan, berbalik untuk pulang dan mengambil popsicle baru.

Tapi dia berhenti di tempat, karena seorang gadis, berambut pirang dan berbadan gemuk, sedang memegang satu popsicle di masing-masing tangannya. Wajahnya memerah karena panas, tapi deretan gigi putih rapi itu terlihat. Dia menyodorkan satu popsicle utuh dengan tangan kanannya ke Bumper.

"Mau?" tanyanya. Lalu tiba-tiba gadis itu memutar mata, "tentu saja kau mau. Ambil. Ambil saja."

Bumper menatapnya bingung, tapi panas matahari mengangkat tangannya dan mengambil popsicle itu. "Makasih," gumamnya pelan, membiarkan es itu masuk ke mulutnya.

Gadis itu hanya tersenyum, lalu melewati Bumper dan duduk di ayunan, mengayun-ayun. Menyembunyikan rasa sebal karena ayunan satu-satunya direbut, Bumper berjalan ke perosotan di samping ayunan, dan duduk.

"Itu sebenarnya jatahku," si gadis itu berbicara dengan nada angkuh sok penting. "tapi karena kamu sepertinya suka popsicle, tak apa lah,"

"Aku tidak memintamu," Bumper melihat popsicle di tangannya yang sangat _fresh _dan dingin, seperti baru dikeluarkan dari kulkas. "kau bisa mengambilnya lagi kalau kau mau,"

"Ambil saja," si gadis mengibaskan tangannya tak sabar. "lagipula itu sudah digigit."

Bumper melihat ujung es yang sudah ia gerogoti. "Yah," dia mengangkat bahu, "terserah."

"Aku Aubrey,"

"Aku tidak tanya,"

"Namamu siapa?"

Bumper, merasa kesal karena cewek satu ini terlalu… apa ya? Ikut campur? Ingin tahu? Bawel? Ya, bawel. Dia kesal karena cewek ini terlalu bawel.

Bumper melahap sepotong besar popsicle, membiarkannya melelehkan dinginnya didalam mulutnya sebelum bicara;

"Bumper Allen."

_Fourteen_

Bumper keluar dari kamar mandi laki-laki, dengan baju dan celana bersih yang kering, dan kantung plastik berisi baju dan celana basah yang harus dia cuci bersih agar noda slurpee-nya hilang.

Para _bullies _mencegatnya di hallway dan lima monster sialan tersebut sangat kebetulan berjalan keluar dari cafeteria dan membawa sisa minuman slurpee dingin mereka. Jadilah Bumper sasaran. Selalu Bumper.

Bumper, Bumper Allen, si penjilat yang anak emas guru musik, si banci yang selalu menyanyikan lagu-lagu Broadway yang sangat _cewek _di auditorium setiap recess. Iya, Bumper Allen. Selalu Bumper. Dan Bumper membencinya.

Menjadi diri sendiri selalu salah di jaman ini. Kenapa? Apa salahnya menjadi diri sendiri?

Bumper sedang misuh-misuh sendiri saat dia mendengar suara mengerikan dari kamar mandi perempuan, suara mengerikan yang sudah sering ia dengar. Kelewat sering.

Jadi alih-alih berjalan ke kelas, dia menaruh kantung plastik berisi pakaian basahnya di lantai, lalu bersender didepan kamar mandi anak perempuan dengan tangan disilangkan. Tidak lama, dia keluar.

Gadis berambut pirang, dengan badan berisi. Matanya dibingkai kacamata, tubuhnya yang berisi dibalut hoodie abu-abu dan jeans, dan sepatu sneakers biasa. Matanya luar biasa merah dan basah, hidungnya juga. Gadis itu berhenti berjalan dan tersentak mundur saat melihat Bumper, menatapnya galak.

"Posen," bisik Bumper, "sudah berapa kali kubilang…"

"Kau tidak mengerti," ucap gadis itu lelah. "Bumper, kau tidak…"

"Omong kosong," potong Bumper. "gara-gara siapa hari ini, Aubrey?"

Aubrey tidak menjawab, dia hanya menatap lantai, tangannya sedikit gemetar.

"Aubrey—"

"Kau tahu," potong Aubrey marah, "kau tahu siapa orangnya! Kenapa masih tanya? Aku mau cocok di group mereka, Bumper. Kalau jalan bersama mereka aku seperti buah melon dan tusuk gigi!" Aubrey kemudian mengeluarkan suara seperti berdeguk, air matanya jatuh. "ini caraku untuk membuat diriku diterima, Bumper. Jangan ikut campur. Kau…"

Aubrey mengedipkan matanya, setitik air mata jatuh kebawah. Dia kemudian mengangkat dagunya, menegakkan badannya dengan sikap angkuh yang khas.

"Kau bukan siapa-siapa."

Lalu Aubrey pergi, sepatu sneakers-nya dihentak-hentakkan.

Bumper menghela nafas, meraih kantung plastiknya dan berjalan ke loker, untuk mengambil tasnya dan mengantar baju basahnya pulang.

Pikirannya tidak lepas dari Aubrey Posen, tetangga sebelah rumahnya, yang akhir-akhir ini selalu memuntahkan kembali makanan yang sudah ia telan sebelumnya.

Seperti barusan.

_Eighteen_

Bumper Allen pura-pura tidak melihat sosok berambut pirang yang berjalan melewatinya—tidak, bukan berjalan, _melenggang._ Aubrey Posen sekarang punya seton kepercayaan diri untuk _melenggang _melewatinya tanpa menyapa, dengan badan dan jari-jarinya yang panjang dan kurus, hampir rapuh seperti tusuk gigi.

Hilang sudah semua lemak, sudah dimuntahkan ke dasar toilet.

Hilang sudah semua merah di wajahnya, akibat tebalnya bedak dan segala macam peralatan make-up yang hanya Tuhan yang tahu apa, saking banyak dan beragamnya. Wajahnya sekarang malah kelihatan oranye, seperti kue tart ulang tahun anak kecil.

Kemana Aubrey Posen yang lama?

Ke dasar toilet.

Setidaknya suaranya masih sama. Suara sopran khas yang hanya seorang Aubrey Posen yang punya.

Tapi itu tidak membuat Bumper meredakan marah dan bencinya.

Baiklah, Aubrey masih menyanyi. Aubrey masih berkicau. Aubrey masih berlarian kesana kemari sok sibuk dan sok penting. Dagu Aubrey masih terangkat angkuh. Tapi yang lain berubah. Rambut panjang pirang Aubrey dipotong sebahu, diluruskan.

Aubrey tampak membosankan.

Tampak sama.

Tidak menonjol, tidak berbeda.

Wajah lain dari gadis-gadis kurang makan dengan baju kurang bahan—untung Aubrey masih bertahan dengan gaya khasnya yang sok sophisticated—dengan blazer dan segala macam—tapi selebih itu tetap saja dia jadi kloningan Barbie busuk yang tak punya otak.

Tidak tahan, akhirnya Bumper mengetuk pintu rumah Aubrey suatu hari.

Pintu terayun terbuka, menampakkan sosok Aubrey.

"Bumper?" tanyanya, tampak kaget.

"Aubrey," Bumper mengangguk. "Bisa kita bicara?"

"Bicara saja,"

"Diluar?"

"Aku sibuk,"

Bumper memutar mata, "Oh ya, tentu. Sibuk. Tentu saja kau sibuk."

"Apa sih, Bumper?" Aubrey mulai kesal, "katakan saja!"

"Kau ini," Bumper memulai, "terlalu berubah! Aku tidak akan kaget jika gerombolan bodohmu itu me-lobotomi-mu."

"Lobotomi…?"

"Operasi otak," Bumper menjawab tak sabar, "tuh kan. Selain wajahmu bertambah aneh saking banyaknya tetek-bengek yang kau taburkan, otakmu juga makin menciut,"

Aubrey membentuk mulutnya jadi huruf 'O'. "Bumper!" ucapnya tak terima, "kau…"

"Berapa sih, tebal make-upmu? Lima meter?"

Pertanyaan Bumper dijawab dengan bantingan pintu didepan wajah.

Semua ini berarah, berkonklusi pada satu;

Alasan pertama kenapa Bumper Allen membenci Aubrey Posen setengah mati adalah; karena Aubrey Posen telah bertransformasi ke sesuatu yang benar-benar bukan Aubrey Posen, tapi boneka Barbie dengan badan seramping korek api dan berkepala kosong.

Bukan lagi gadis manis berpipi merah yang merelakan jatah popsicle-nya di teriknya musim panas.


End file.
